nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Pendragon
Kay }} is the current king of the Kingdom of Camelot, who lead "an army" towards Liones whilst being aided by a mysterious cloaked person. Appearance Arthur dons a set of full-body gold armor, with a unique helmet accentuated by three horns and a cape. Once he removed his helmet, he looked very youthful and his hair was shown to be somewhat orange combed but messy. Arthur appears to be relatively short in height. Personality Arthur was shown to be quite polite as he apologized for the fake army his cloaked friend made, but tends to be stubborn as he refused to leave Liones until he met with the King personally. Despite this, Arthur is shown to be willing to help other kingdoms, as he sensed Liones was having a problem of their own and decided to help them out. Arthur seem to be carefree and energetic, standing unpharse when Hendricksen attacked him. Arthur able to tell whether there is trouble or not in a person without them explain it. During a battle, Arthur appears to be fearless and cheerful, as he was not afraid of Hendricksen's Hellblaze and was fine with him using it on him. Arthur seem to not hold a grudge for anybody, as he didn't hate Kay for almost getting him killed on purpose. History Before becoming a king, Arthur was a simple kid who was adpoted by a man who was a Holy Knight and had a adopted older brother who seem to hate him named Kay. Kay one day took Arthur sword and offer to give it back to him if he crush a apple with a stick, blind folded and on a cliff which Arthur somehow did it with ease. Kay was furious at Arthur skill and toss the sword that him which lead to Arthur falling down unfaze while Kay was smiling. However, Arthur was saved by a strange Holy Knight and that said Holy Knight was shock and amazed at how Arthur was brave and fearless when falling to his doom, and to forgive his brother, even telling him he should be a king then a Holy Knight like his father. Arthur was shock until it was revealed that he was Bartra Liones, the king of Liones. During the Introduction arc, Arthur is rumored to have just became the king of Camelot by the drinking patrons at Boar Hat. In Camelot, a giant sword fell from the sky to the earth, where people believed that it was a holy sword from God. Every Holy Knight tried to pull it out, but they all failed until Arthur came and successfully pulled the sword, making him the new king of Camelot. Plot Kingdom Infiltration arc When the three Seven Deadly Sins - Meliodas, Ban and Gowther - invade the Kingdom of Liones in order to save Elizabeth, Arthur leads a sizable army of Holy Knights from Camelot. His presence is easily noticed by both Great Holy Knights and the three invading Deadly Sins. Outside of the castle, Arthur is seen riding in his huge warhorse and stands with his assembled forces and a mysterious cloaked person who stands beside him. When Hendricksen confronted Arthur outside of the gates with his two Holy Knights, the king of Camelot wishes to be granted audience with King Liones after the cloaked person removed an illusion of an army revealing it to be a ruse just to get the Holy Knights' attention. Hendricksen lied to Arthur, saying the king was sick and is under care of the kingdom's finest mages , but Arthur told the latter that his cloak friend can heal him. Hendricksen refused Arthur offer, but the latter said he refused to leave, and if there is a problem, he would help out. Hendricksen reluctantly accepted Arthur's offer and escorted the king of Camelot and his cloaked friend to the castle. While on the way there, Hendricksen questioned Arthur if he knew of the problem they are facing only for the young king to reveal that he made it up, making the Great Holy Knight grew suspicious of him. Asking Arthur once more, this time of what he is after, only for the latter refuse to reveal it, Hendricksen and his two other Holy Knights surrounded the duo and told them that they killed every foreign messengers who visited Liones, even if he was the king. Then suddenly, an unnamed female Holy Knight appeared out of nowhere and informed Hendricksen of a event and teleported away. When Arthur asked if the female Holy Knight was a Liones mage, Hendricksen immediately attacked Arthur with one slash, telling him that he will not live to find out. After sending the king of Camelot flying to a building, Hendricksen discovered that he received a cut on his head, realizing that Arthur's reputation was merely not for show as the latter blocked Hendricksen's attack with his sword while at the same time wounding him. Arthur then comments that Hendricksen is not bad being a Great Holy Knight as the king of Camelot prepares to battle him while his cloaked friend dealt with the other two Holy Knights. Arthur and Hendricksen battle reach to the center of Liones as people leave in fear of the two. Arthur told Hendricksen to finish their fight, while Hendricksen wonder at the young man strengths and powers, but Arthur went toward Hendricksen and start attacking him with multiplied sword slashes while Hendricksen block all of them. Arthur told Hendricksen to stop holding back, while the latter ask Arthur to do the same, and show him the power that made Arthur the new king. Hendricksen sent Arthur crashing to a wall of a building and summon Hellblaze to kill Arthur, while Arthur was fair and wonder about Hellblaze ability. As an irritated Hendricksen used Hellblaze Scream, it was counter by Meliodas who appear in the scene between them as Arthur was alarmed by Meliodas' appearance. Arthur watch in amazed at Meliodas' skill, but when Hendricksen mention that Meliodas is the captain of the Deadly Sins, Arthur joined the battle when Gilthunder appears and attack Meliodas. Meliodas thanked him and asked him if he can give him a hand in the fight. He also asked him for his name, as Arthur told it to him, he also mentioned he have heard of him and know him and then they both prepared to face Gilthunder and Hendricksen together. When Hendricksen provoked Meliodas, leading to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath suddenly attacked two Holy Knights with full force pushing them back and slightly wounded them, Arthur was astonished. Witnessing Meliodas and Gilthunder clashing with great speed and skill, Arthur was shocked that the two combatants were not even serious yet in their battle, only for Hendricksen swiftly appear behind Arthur to tell him that it's the same thing between them before resuming their battle. As Gilthunder used Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor on Meliodas close-range, Arthur, while still clashing swords with Hendricksen, displays shock again. Seeing Meliodas' Black Mark, Arthur let Hendricksen to elbow him in the stomach. The king of Camelot asks Hendricksen about the demon powers only for the latter to retort that why should he bother to tell when Arthur's going to die. Then Arthur received a burn from Hendricksen's Hellblaze and panicked but was swiftly saved by the cloaked person, whom he thanked. He then tells his partner to stand back as he got this to which Hendricksen calls him an idiot. Arthur end up being heavily injured by Hendricksen while the latter went off to battle Meliodas. Arthur apologize to Meliodas for not buying enough time, but the latter told Arthur to rest for now and leave the battle to him. Arthur started to blame himself as he was not strong enough, but the Cloaked person told Arthur that he perform admirably and just surviving a fight against a Great Holy Knight of another kingdom is significant. The Cloaked person said that Arthur first battle was well done and should watch Meliodas battle as it would serve him in the future where he is destined to lead Britannia one day. Abilities/Equipment Arthur carries a large sword and is seen mounted on a relatively huge warhorse which also possesses metal armor. Arthur is appears to be very capable combatant, as he easily blocked Hendricksen's surprise attack and simultaneously deal a counter strike, dealing a blow on the Great Holy Knight. Arthur's swordsmanship skill is above that of the human level as Arthur was able to keep up with Hendricksen and had great speed. But, Hendricksen knew that Arthur was holding back for reasons unknown. In the past, Arthur appeared to have a high degree of strength as shown after pulling the giant sword from the stone, he was able to lift it with ease. Relationships List of Fights Kingdom Infiltration arc *Arthur Pendragon vs. Hendricksen: Indecisive *Meliodas & Arthur Pendragon vs. Hendricksen & Gilthunder: Loss Trivia * Arthur, in Arthurian legend, was a famous king of Camelot, wielder of the legendary sword, Excalibur, and the founder of Knights of the Round Table. * Arthur appears to be left-handed as he carries his sword with his left hand. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights